


Whispers from the Veil

by littlebirdlara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Childhood friends to enemies to lovers, Dragon Age Lore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic and Demons exist, Slow Burn, but we will be focusing on humans because they mess up most things, so basically Dark Fantasy, so basically classic OBKK apart from the fantasy part, technically elves and other races exist too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdlara/pseuds/littlebirdlara
Summary: Mages were feared for the powers they borrow from the world beyond, the Fade. One step away from demonic possession, most were considered too dangerous for society – they were seen as monsters. Obito was an orphan, but once he awakened to his magical powers he became a prisoner as well: He was sent to the Circle of Magi where Templars would keep a watchful eye on him. One such Templar was Kakashi. Although he might have severely underestimated the dangers of his job, when he was assigned as Obito's personal guard.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 38
Kudos: 114





	1. Growing Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry if you don't know anything about Dragon Age! I won't be sticking super closely to canon anyway because I want to make this story as accessible as possible for everyone... That said, this fic includes some heavy world building segments. I try my best to balance them out, though! I hope you'll enjoy this :)

Within the Free Marches, a collective of trading towns, Kirkwall was the place that was on everyone's lips. Not because it was the largest or wealthiest – no, it was far from that – but because it was the filthiest. It towered over the shore of the Waking Sea where colossal statues embraced any visiting ships from the South with tarnished hands. Their stone was bruised and broken, yet it stood unwavering amid the crash of waves. These statues served as an everlasting reminder of the past that was chained to the city walls like the slaves once used to be. Kirkwall was as filthy as it was corrupted. But to many it was also home.

Whether you lived in Kirkwall or not, there was one thing everyone agreed on: The Docks smelled like shit. Those who entered them would have to brace themselves for an overwhelming experience to the senses. The smell of smoke and salt filtered through the air there, mingling with various aromas from the daily street market – equally absorbing the pungent scent of sex and bile in the alleys – before circling back to the ocean. Between drunkards sauntering through the dirty streets in broad daylight and prostitutes trying to make a living in a society that failed them, this really was no place for children. But it was miles better than staying all day in Darktown, the city's underground where those neglected by Kirkwall's officials sought refuge.

"I'm booored. Hey, let's play, Bakakashi!" A young boy's smile stood out from its bleak surroundings. His bare feet dangled off the docks, splashing a bit of water with every movement.

“I'm busy”, 'Bakakashi' turned a page in his book,“Also, stop calling me that, Obito. At least _I_ know how to read.”

Obito leaned over to the boy resting behind the crates marked for tomorrow's shipment, his figure throwing a shadow on the boy's slouching appearance.

“But only because Minato refuses to teach me. It's always Kakashi this, Kakashi that. Just because you happen to catch up on stuff quicker!”

“ _Mhm._ ”

Kakashi's eyes remained glued to the book nestled in his lap, despite the other boy's erratic hand movements. It was the last one from the pile that Minato had brought them in his weekly visit. Minato was a good person, despite being a Templar. Seeing that gave Kakashi hope, although he dared not cling to it. Instead, he chose to focus on finishing the book in front of him before there would be new ones waiting for him tonight.

Obito made a gesture of being annoyed at Kakashi's indifference by poking his tongue out.

Kakashi rolled his eyes then. “Are you done yet?”

“ _No_ ”, Obito puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms defiantly,“come on let's play! I can't ask Rin. She got in trouble for sneaking out of Lowtown to visit us. _Please._ ”

“Fine.” Kakashi let out a long sigh before snapping his book shut, finger still wedged between the pages he was just reading. “Let's play hide-and-seek then. You'll hide first.”

Obito squinted his eyes at him. “You're not going to forget about me again, are you?”

Kakashi pretended to have forgotten that ever happened. He covered his eyes with his arm. “I'm going to start counting now. One–”

“Whaaat?!” Obito scrambled to his feet. “You're starting already? That's unfair!”

Kakashi peered to his side and smirked when he saw Obito still fumbling around trying to figure out which way to run off to. “Twooo...”

“I'll get back at you for this! Just you see!”

“Don't run off too far!” _Or I won't be able to find you and I'll forget about you again_

–

“Ninety-eight... Ninety-nine... One hundred.”

Kakashi lifted his eyes and looked around. The traders who were hanging around the docks earlier had already left, the Templar's evening patrol taking their place. When he walked past them, they spared him little more than a quick glance. Perhaps they would have cared more, had they known that he was the former Knight Captain's son. But Kirkwall's Templars had a reputation for never looking past the surface: they didn't care. Good thing he didn't care about them either.

He checked all of Obito's usual hiding spots one by one, but he was nowhere to be found. Kakashi sighed as he glanced at the book he was still holding in his hands. _This is not going over as quickly as I had hoped._

With the night slowly creeping over the edge of the city's barren stone, life returned to the alleys as its shadows stretched out. Kakashi made sure to avoid the more shady looking people as he navigated through the streets. He had practically scoured the entire area now and still not found Obito – worry began to stir within him. _What if he was taken by a group of slave traders?_ He may not have been an elf, but orphaned children worked just as well; no one would notice them missing. Kakashi shook that thought from his head. Unlike him, Obito had been left to his own devices since he was born. He knew how to handle himself. _Probably._

Just when Kakashi was about to return to the lowest part of the Docks and start his search again, he heard someone calling his name.

Running towards him and waving his hand was Obito. Kakashi suppressed a sigh of relief.

“Where did you run off to? I couldn't find you anywhere.”

“Haha!” Obito stood triumphantly with his hands on his hips, completely ignoring the nervousness in Kakashi's tone. “Told you, you wouldn't find me. I actually got kind of tired of waiting sooo– I made a new friend!” He gestured towards the space behind him.

Kakashi cocked his head to look past him into the alley that was completely empty. “You made friends with the street rats?”

“You know, even for you that's not very nice to say to someone you just met.”

“Obito, there's no one there…”

“What?” Obito turned around then and scratched the back of his head, “That's weird… He was here just a moment ago.”

“ _He_?”

“His name is Zetsu. He actually looks pretty gnarly – I think he's sick. Like half his body just looks so _off_. But it's also kinda cool.”

“Sounds like just about anyone you would meet in Darktown.”

“He's not just anyone, he's my friend!”

Kakashi allowed himself to breathe. He had been worried for nothing.

“Yeah, well. He probably went home.” He turned on his heel and started walking. “We should go too – it's getting late after all.”

With a quick stride, Obito joined to walk beside him. “Is Minato coming to visit today?”

Kakashi brushed his fingers across the cover of the book in his hand. “I hope so.”

–

Darktown was a completely different world compared to the upper city districts. Mentioned within the same breath, even Lowtown appeared decent – and the Docks were not far from there. But that was the reality of Kirkwall: the deeper your pockets, the higher you lived. And the higher you lived, the bigger the shadow you cast on the city, leaving those most unfortunate living in the dark. This was Darktown. Although it was generous to call it a “town”. Its streets were no longer used mine cart systems the city had abandoned along with its slaves. As for houses, the people living here made do with shelters carved into the very same rubble and stone that Kirkwall was built on. Within these confined walls, space was rather limited and not enough to harbor all of Darktown. So, some resorted to living in the Sewers just below.

In that regard, Kakashi considered himself fortunate enough to have found a small space to share with Obito and a few other children. It was far from the life he had known before his father was officially removed from office and he found himself in the streets, but at least he wasn't alone. It made life down here seem less bleak; a lot less cold, too. Obito's warm smile helped a lot, especially during those days most unbearable. Whenever there wasn't enough food or clean water to drink, he would cheer everyone up with his enthusiasm – Maker knows where he managed to get that energy from – distracting them from empty stomachs with a heart full of laughter. Kakashi would never admit it, but he admired him for that.

Those days came far less often now, though: with Rin, the Lowtown girl Obito seemed to be absolutely smitten for, smuggling some food out of her house and Minato, the Templar who just appeared one day and single-handedly turned their lives around, covering the rest of their needs during his visits, life in Darktown has gotten much more bearable.

“Kakashi?”

“Hm?” He lifted his gaze from the page to look back at the dark eyes peering at him – the lit candle flared a light into them that set Kakashi on edge.

“I don't think Minato is coming today.”

“Me neither.” He didn't like where this was going.

“The others are hungry.”

Kakashi averted his eyes. “I know.” So was he.

“We don't have anything left.”

“I know.”

“What if I–“

His head snapped up immediately. “No! Absolutely not. We're not stealing.”

Obito spread his arms in defiance. “But we're starving!”

“Then we will just have to wait until Minato comes and brings us food.” Kakashi made a point of keeping his voice low. It was late and the others were most likely trying to sleep. The two of them were barely older than twelve, but he still saw himself as the younger ones' guardian.

“What if he doesn't come?! It's already been two weeks! We can't let our lives depend on the charity of others!” Open palms curled into fists.

_What's he getting so riled up for?_ It's not the first time they had to wait a bit longer. Kakashi let the agitation slip out of body with a sharp exhale. He snapped his book shut and got up to be at his eye level.

“So you're fine making others' lives more miserable? There are rules for a reason, you know.”

“Screw the rules! What do they know about what we have to go through?! We deserve to live too!”

“Those who don't follow the rules get punished, Obito. You could end up dead! Just use your brain for once!” He hadn't intended to shout at him, but something about the way Obito was acting made him mirror his frustration. This behavior was unlike him.

“I'm tired of waiting and doing nothing!”

“Better nothing than something stupid!”

“Stop calling me stupid!”

Obito gritted his teeth and punched the wall next to him. The loud bang rattled through the stone, bits of it crumbling down on the dirty floor. For a few moments, the night stood still, watching in silence.

Kakashi was taken aback by the sudden display of aggression. No matter how frustrated Obito had ever gotten, he had never resorted to violence before. He paced across the room and put his hand on Obito's shoulder. He felt the tension beneath his hand dissipate at once. Obito stared stubbornly at the space in front of him, expression now much more relaxed, as if he had been shaken out of a trance. Kakashi tried to look him in the eye, but the other turned his head. He was crying.

“I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me.”

“What was all this about?”

“Nothing”, he sniffled,“You're right… let's wait.” Obito wiped his eyes before mustering up the courage to look at him directly, offering one of his reassuring smiles in apology. “I'm sure he will come soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thanks for reading! I'm currently working on the next chapters and I'll be posting them bit by bit... I hope some of you are willing to stick around for the ride because when I say Slow Burn... I mean /Slow/ Burn.


	2. Rising Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When hunger becomes a problem, the children pursue different solutions.

Minato didn't come that day or the day after. Obito grew more and more restless with every passing hour, pacing around the room, clenching and unclenching his fists. His fingers felt cramped due to the repeated movements, but the sensation was the only thing distracting him from the painful twisting of his empty stomach. Starving used to be easier. Before Minato had appeared, the kids were used to going without proper food for several days at a time. They made do with the scraps they found on the street and the fresh loaves of bread Rin so generously provided whenever she could. But now, now they knew how replenishing a warm meal felt, how much strength it gave you – it was maddening to suddenly go without.

The young ones lied on the floor, trying to conserve energy by moving as little as possible. Tired eyes followed each of Obito's movements, who kept moving the same distance up and down. Up. And down.

“Can you stop doing that? You're just making everyone nervous”, Kakashi eventually called out from the corner of the room. He had long finished the last book from the pile, so he was onto his second reading – probably more as a way of distraction than out of interest.

Obito stopped in his tracks to pick a meaningless fight, but decided against it. Instead, he stared at his friends who seemed to grow weaker day by day. The longer he stared, the more he realized that something needed to be done. He unclenched his fists one more time, raised his hands, then slapped his cheeks – strong enough for the sound to echo in the room. That got everyone's attention.

“That's it! No more waiting. I'll go find us some food!” He shot them a smile before dashing out of the shelter.

Somewhere in the back he heard Kakashi calling after him, “Where are you going? It's almost nightfall!”

“I won't be long! Promise!”

–

Obito had barely left, yet his words were already showing their effects. The others were now up and about, wondering what he might bring home. His smile worked wonders like that. Kakashi felt grateful for the change of atmosphere and continued reading – time passing with each page turned. Eventually they all dozed off, waiting for Obito to return.

“Knock knock?”

Startled awake, everyone immediately hurried to the front of the shelter. There was no mistake about who this warm voice belonged to.

“Minato! It's Minato!”

The man in question crouched down to meet them all with open arms; one by one he embraced them and greeted everyone with a smile, kind eyes shining in the dark. But when he turned to face Kakashi and saw the space next to him empty, his expression faltered.

“Where is Obito?”

Kakashi tried to shrug his own worry off. “He went out to find food a while ago.”

“At this hour? You must be really hungry. I'm sorry for taking so long this time.” He ruffled Kakashi's hair and received a disgruntled noise in response.

“It's okay… You better have a good reason, though.”

“I do, actually.” The kids moved aside as Minato knelt down and placed his bag in the middle of them, although their eagerness prevented them from keeping still. He rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for: a letter. Without a word, he handed it to Kakashi and continued unpacking different kinds of supplies. Freshly baked bread, vegetables that still smelled like earth, different kinds of fruit with a healthy sheen of color, medical supplies, books and water – there was nothing he didn't think of. Everyone was overjoyed.

While the others were already gathering around the fireplace to prepare food, Kakashi was still staring at the piece of paper he was just handed. 'From Sakumo Hatake', it read.

“Where did you find this?” He asked, voice wary.

Minato sat down by his side. The metal of his armor scraped against the floor, when he shifted positions to properly face the little boy. “I was curious, so I went to the archives to find out more about your father. Apparently he was an extraordinary man – his subordinates, the townsfolk, everyone looked up to him. You should be proud.”

Pride wasn't exactly what he felt, whenever Kakashi tried to remember him. He gripped tightly to the paper to stop himself from trembling. “That's not the story I heard… My father was a disgrace”, he took a sharp breath,”He supported Mages. That's why he had to leave office. And then he was killed… by a Mage gone rogue.”

“Do you think it was wrong of him to stand with the Mages?”

“I think he was wrong to step outside of his position to stand with them”, Kakashi hesitated,”He lost everything because of it.”

“Not everything.” He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. “He didn't lose you.”

After that, no one said anything, but the words resounded in the space between them. Kakashi looked anywhere but at Minato – the stinging in his eyes was unbearable, yet he was unable to cry. He wouldn't allow himself this moment of weakness. Not again.

“… I don't want this letter.” He offered him to take it back, but Minato refused.

“Keep it. It belongs to you.” Minato then got up and walked to the fireplace. The others had already started boiling some water in a beat-up pot they had salvaged some time ago. “Now let's get this stew going! It's time to eat!”

The kids cheered, their exhaustion momentarily forgotten with the prospect of food.

Kakashi reluctantly held onto the letter and stored it amid the pages of one of his books. He cast a quick glance to the shelter's entrance and, seeing no one, joined the others around the fire.

–

Obito kicked a stone down the street. His feet hurt from climbing all those stairs – from Hightown all the way down to the Docks, he had left no street unchecked. He didn't know what he expected to find at this hour, but he had hoped to find at least something. It was getting late and he was getting tired, but he refused to return home without some food – at least enough for the others to share. As long as the others didn't have to starve, he could hold out a bit longer.

Letting his feet drag him down the street, he found himself back in Lowtown again. At this hour, it felt like the city had another face. The night hanged low in the alleys, swallowing them in darkness. The only people walking about in this part were thugs and mercenaries, waiting to ambush unsuspecting people. They paid no mind to a poor child wandering the streets, though, as most of them came from similar backgrounds.

“You look hungry, kid.”

Obito looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

“Over here, in the alley.” A hand waved his attention over into a wall of pitch-black.

He blinked a few times and eventually he was able to make out a familiar shape hunched over some boxes. “Zetsu? Is that you?”

Forth came a twisted figure, half of his skin cast in a sick black – body barely concealed beneath a tattered cloak that resembled more holes than cloth. He cackled softly before raising a finger to his mouth. “Don't be too loud. I found something that might help you.” He gestured for Obito to follow as he let the alley consume him again. “What are you doing here at this hour?”

“I could ask you the same”, Obito whispered, walking on tip toes – although such action was not necessary. The sound of shared drinks and a fist fight nearby drowned out the night's silence.

“I tend to wander. So do you, it seems.”

“I'm looking for food. My friends are starvi–”

Obito let out a soft 'Oof' upon colliding with Zetsu who had suddenly stopped within his tracks. He looked up ahead – initially to complain about a lack of warning – before his eyes fixed on the open crate in front of them. It was filled to the brim with all sorts of fruit, some even in shapes and colors Obito had never seen before.

Zetsu turned around then. “Take as much as you need, I can't eat that many.”

“What?!” Obito reined his surprise in and continued in a quieter yet still amazed voice, “That's so much. Where did you find all this?”

“I was lucky when I strolled through the Docks today… It's a forgotten shipment – Orlesian. A real find if you ask me.”

Hesitant hands brushed over the texture of some of the exotic fruits. Obito took hold of one, barely removing it from the crate before turning towards Zetsu. “Are you sure it's okay for me to take this?”

“Of course. We're friends, after all.”

Obito beamed at him in response. “I'll find a way to repay you for this. Thank you, Zetsu!”

The young boy grabbed hold of as much he could carry in his arms, repeating several 'Thank you's when he assessed his haul and retreated to the main street, then scurried off.

The twisted figure waved him goodbye, darkness shifting around him. “I'm sure you will.”

–

Everyone was already fast asleep when Obito stepped into the shelter. Everyone, except for Kakashi. Obito sniffed the air. “Was Minato here?” The smell of stew still lingered in the air, barely a portion of it left now. A freshly cooked meal was hard to resist, but Kakashi had insisted they leave some for when Obito returned.

“Yeah, you just missed him.” His back remained turned while he stirred the pot that was being kept warm over a low flame above the fireplace. “We left you some stew. It's still warm.”

“Oh.” Obito shuffled things around, then flopped down next to him. “Thanks.” He accepted the bowl handed to him and began to eat. “This is really good.” Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him.

“… So did you _find_ anything out there?”

“I did!” He leaned back and produced a fruit from the pile he dropped off next to the things Minato had brought. “Although it's just fruits…”

Kakashi took a hold of it, turning it around in his hands. He remembered eating similar ones when he was younger, but only rarely – his father used to say they were too expensive.

Obito watched him inspect it and opened his mouth to explain, realized he still had a mouthful of food and swallowed it – a bit too quickly – almost choking in the process. “Zetsu said this is an… Ormesian, or something.”

“ _Orlesian_ , you mean. It's not the name of a fruit. It means they're from Orlais.”

“The place where people like to wear masks? That's so far away!”

Kakashi nodded to himself. “… These aren't cheap. You said Zetsu gave them to you?”

“Yeah, he had a whole crate of them”, Obito said matter-of-factly. He placed the empty bowl in front of him and patted his belly, although Kakashi doubted the leftovers from the stew were enough to fill him.

“A whole crate? And you didn't think that he maybe stole them?”

“Zetsu wouldn't steal! I think… Anyway, it's just one crate of fruit. No one will miss it.”

Kakashi sighed. That was exactly the response he expected but didn't want to hear. “It's too late to argue about this. We should head to sleep – Minato is taking us to Hightown tomorrow.”

Obito's eyes widened. “Hightown?! What will we be doing there?”

Wandering Hightown's streets at night was one thing when you were poor, you were considered a thug at worst, but during the day you would face the scrutiny of nobility and other high class citizens – To them, the poor were considered the same as Mages: less than human and unwelcome within their ranks. After all, you were only worth as much respect as there was worth to your name. No one would willingly go out of their way to let the rich humiliate you, so most chose to steer clear of the highest sections of Kirkwall.

“Apparently Grand Enchanter Madara is going to hold a speech tomorrow.” Kakashi flattened out the worn out blanket beneath him with a few careful pats. “Knight Commander Tobirama will be there too to supervise everything. It's going to be quite the event, so rest up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be out of country for the next few days, so I won't be able to update for a bit, but my brain is already several chapters ahead, so no need to worry about me dropping this before we even get to the interesting part lol
> 
> When I wrote the part with Minato unpacking the supplies I kept thinking about Santa Claus for some reason. Maybe because of the season LMAO Merry Christmas!


	3. Unleashed Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something wakes while everyone sleeps at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm still alive LOL this chapter turned out a lot longer than I had initially planned, but I wanted to get a lot of things out of the way to get the story moving. Took me a while to get back into the flow too… Hope some of y'all are still aboard :') Enjoy!

Hightown was bustling with people – merchants, guardsmen and simple townfolk alike had gathered in the townsquare. The cloud of people looming over polished stone made Kirkwall's nobels retreat to their ornate balconies where they could safely watch the masses. They all wanted to witness the Grand Enchanter's speech. As Mages were confined within the Circle of Magi never to leave again, it was rare to meet one of its members – much less one of such high status. Although rare where those who had positive sentiments thoughts to spare ever since the blood baths committed by the Mages of the past. Needless to say, the Grand Enchanter was the perfect target to project one's pent up aggressions onto; no one had any allusions to today's event going over smoothly. All the more reason for people to gather and witness it.  
  
Minato had managed to secure a spot in the front – children circled around him – as he was supposed to oversee today's proceedings as well. His task required him to arrive early so they hardly had any time to admire the cleanliness of the streets or the elaborate stone facades of the buildings, telling the story of a more comfortable life. Now that they were waiting, eyes lit up as they fixated on the Chantry up ahead, a meticulously crafted work of architecture nestled atop Kirkwall's highest set of stairs to instill faith in its people. Although the center of attention quickly gravitated to the now approaching Grand Enchanter who was accompanied by several dozen Templars.

Among them was Knight Commander Tobirama, easily recognizable by the mass of fur hanging off his shoulders like a cape and the blue etchings in the metal of his armor. However, in person he seemed much less stern than he was commonly portrayed. He led Grand Enchanter Madara to the podium right in front of Minato, so his petit entourage benefited from the best possible view – if they managed to look past his broad armor.  
  
Madara stepped forward and looked over the people who had gathered. Silence washed over the crowd. Even the presence of the Knight Commander, one of the city's highest officials seemed insignificant next to the overwhelming aura of the Grand Enchanter. He towered over them, a spitting image of the dark magisters of the past: long, wild black hair, a proud expression resting on his face and his body covered in black robes adorned with red and gold stitching – the staff on his back in the shape of a dragon completing the image. Madara let on no signs that he belonged to an oppressed group. He looked like nobility.  
  
At this sight, Obito let out a barely audible 'Woah' at which Kakashi, standing next to him, merely rolled his eyes. Madara's appearance was far from impressive to him, but he was unnerved seeing a Mage outside of the Circle's walls. Because last time he did, it set of a chain of events that forced him to the streets. Kakashi pushed back the unwelcome sentiment and focused at the man in front of him who now started to speak.  
  
“Citizens of Kirkwall, I stand before you today as a Mage speaking on behalf of the Circle”, Madara began,“I hate wasting precious time, so I will get straight to the point. People have reported a surge of demonic presence across the city. There have been _claims”_ , his eyes scanned the crowd,“that a Mage, _one of my students_ , is responsible. These claims are unjust.”  
  
The crowd's silence broke into chatter and mutterings – hearing this seemed to be news to most. The first sparks of discontentment ignited. Kakashi noticed Minato clench his fist, an unusual sight for the otherwise composed man, and looked up at him. “Is that true? There's demons in Kirkwall?”  
  
“You weren't supposed to know”, _Sigh_ ,“But don't worry, we Templars are working hard to keep everyone safe.” Minato answered without averting his eyes from the man up ahead. He had to be prepared to act should things suddenly escalate, which judging from the already growing tension was likely to happen soon. Kakashi expected a less vague answer but decided not to prod him further. He would ask him about it later though.  
  
Hushed words barely quieted down before Madara resumed his speech.  
  
“Look at you all – I have not even finished speaking, yet you already run your mouths, feeling comfortable in your own ignorance.” His voice hit a bitter note,“For all your problems you find there is a Mage to blame, even the ones you've already locked away. Perhaps you should look into your own wrong-doings before you blame magic for the darkness you spawn in this wretched city.”  
  
Finally, Knight Commander Tobirama spoke, “That is enough.”  
He moved and pushed Madara back, now standing between a single Mage and the singularity of an untamed crowd facing him.  
  
“Do not listen to the Grand Enchanter's ramblings. The Templar Order is already investigating these cases. We will find the Apostate or _Mage”_ , he glanced towards Madara as he dragged that word out like an insult directed at him ,“and as your Knight Commander I guarantee you that they will be dealt with accordingly.”  
  
“Great. Another tranquil Mage to add to your collection.” Madara laughed bitterly and spread his arms in a grand gesture. In the same moment, all the Templars present lifted their swords and directed them at him, Minato included. It became clear that they were never interested in protecting the Grand Enchanter from Kirkwall's aggression but to keep him in check. The people who had gathered drew back their words, air sucked out of their spirits – their respect too big for the knights. To Kakashi it would have seemed as if time stood still, had he not counted his breath passing in and out of his body.  
  
With a sign of hand, Tobirama made the Templars sheathe their blades. “That will be all”, he addressed the public,"I suggest you return to your homes for now.”  
  
-  
  
The crowd dispersed and Minato finally turned around to face the children. “That was scary, wasn't it?” He put on a smile but his brows were still furrowed from stress. He crouched down and gave those nodding a reassuring pat on the head. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat, drawing the attention to the space behind him. Upon realizing it was the Knight Commander, Minato corrected his posture and saluted. " _Knight Commander._ ”  
  
“ _Captain_. May I speak with you?” Tobirama spoke, sparing the little ones barely a glance. “I need to assign your squad a new task regarding recent… developments.” He looked sideways to where the Grand Enchanter was standing, surrounded by guards. As if knowing he was the topic of the conversation, Madara rolled his eyes.  
  
"Of course”, Minato replied curtly. Tobirama had already started walking, Madara just behind, when Minato turned back once more.  
  
“I'm sorry, I have to leave now”, he looked at Kakashi as he continued,“I trust you will find your way back on your own, yes?”  
Kakashi nodded – he felt responsible for everyone even without being told so. Although he expected at least some kind of reaction from Obito as well, but his eyes were fixated on something else.  
  
They watched Minato return to the other officials and walk up towards the Chantry where they were likely going to discuss today's matters. Kakashi turned on his heel to guide the others back home, nudging Obito ever so softly to shake him out of his weird trance in the same move. As if he had pressed a switch, his eyes immediately locked on him.  
  
“Ahah, sorry… I spaced out for a bit.” Obito scratched the back of his head, a smile plastered on his face. “Just lead the way!”  
  
Kakashi sighed at the forced gesture but didn't let it bother him further. He set the pace and continued descending to Darktown.  
  
-  
  
By the time they arrived back in Darktown, evening had already caught the city in its embrace. Obito had the idea to show the younger ones around Kirkwall since they hardly go out of Darktown's bounds for their own safety, so it took them a bit longer to return. Tuckered out from an entire day of exploring and walking, most decided to take an early night's rest. Kakashi was about to call it a day too, when Obito stopped him in his tracks, pulling his arm.  
  
“Can I ask you something?” he seemed almost insecure about it, which Kakashi thought unusual considering Obito otherwise blurted out his thoughts directly.  
  
He gave him an inquisitive look. “What is it?”  
  
“About today... How do you feel about the Grand Enchanter?”  
  
Now this was weird to Kakashi, and Obito had already asked him many weird things before. “How do I feel? He's a senior Mage we saw for the first time today, I don't feel anything. He's just dramatic. _Why?_ ”  
  
Obito didn't seem too content with that reply. “That's not what I mean! Don't you feel like you've seen him somewhere before? He seems _so_ familiar. Like I'm supposed to know him.”  
  
“I don't think anyone in Kirkwall even _knew_ him before today. He just pretended to be more important than he actually is. You're letting his words get to your head.” Kakashi already went ahead to signal the conversation was over. “Go to sleep. You're just tired.” He expected Obito to follow as he usually does, but he remained put.  
  
“You go ahead, I think I'll go take a walk.” His voice seemed distant, lost in thought – only adding to the bud of worry growing inside Kakashi.  
He would probably kick his butt for it tomorrow, _he really was getting tired_ , but Kakashi decided not to leave him alone. His friend's behavior was bugging him.  
  
“Wait… I'll go with you.”  
  
At that Obito's face sparked up with a fracture of a smile. Kakashi felt relieved he made the right choice.  
  
-  
  
They strolled together through nearby Lowtown, but it was in complete silence. The sound, or rather the lack of it, Kakashi otherwise welcomed felt restrictive. He glanced sideways to where Obito was walking next to him. Something was definitely on his mind. It showed on his face.  
  
“You know,” Obito eventually began, “I never had a real family and I don't remember ever having one. All I remember is growing up in here – in Darktown, I mean.” Kakashi didn't say anything. Compared to Obito, he hardly ever opened up about his feelings much less his past. Still, Obito had never told him about this, so he let him continue.

“Before you came along I was alone. Well, not really, the others were there too, you know… but you were the first person to actually see me for _me_ – not some poor kid from the street or an older brother – me! It feels nice having someone like that.” He scratched away the smile creeping up his cheeks. “ _Anyway_ , today when we saw Madara… I felt the exact same, like we were connected somehow – I know it's crazy though! You already said this was the first time we saw him. But…”  
  
Kakashi finally allowed himself to interrupt him, “It's bothering you that much, huh?”  
  
“You don't even know! …You're much better than me with the whole thinking thing, so I hoped you could help me sort myself out.”  
  
“With you openly admitting that I'm smarter than you the world must be about to end.”  
  
“Oh, shut up! You know what I mea-”  
  
All of a sudden the ground shook with tremors they had never experienced before – the vibration travelled through their bones, making them lose balance.  
  
Obito looked around frantically. “Wh-What's going on?!”  
  
A scream resounded through a nearby alley, followed by a loud, echoing crack.  
  
Kakashi jumped to his feet and helped Obito up, pulling his hand with him. “I don't know, but we need to get away from here!”  
  
Obito shook free of his grip and pointed towards the source of commotion. “Get away? Someone just screamed! What if they need help?”  
  
“Are you out of your mind? What could we possibly do? There are people more qualified than us for this!”  
  
“You don't know that! I'm going to check.” _Annnd he was gone._ Of course. Kakashi let out a deep sigh, then ran after him.  
  
-  
  
He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, turning corner after corner, not slowing down until he saw Obito's silhouette carved into the shadows from what seemed to be a massive source of light.

He called out to him, unnerved, “Don't just run off like that!” Obito didn't respond and just waved him over.  
  
“'Kashi… what is _that?_ ” He pointed at the space in front of him, directing Kakashi's eyes to the street up ahead. If you could call it that – they stood in front of a crater, ground split open, flames spilling out of the cracks, scorching embers licking their skin. In the center of destruction stood a large, horned figure that had its back turned on the boys. Kakashi had only read about them in his books, so he almost didn't want to believe what he saw. Before them stood a Pride demon, towering over them the size a two-story building, horns and claws bigger than the average human. It hadn't noticed them yet, thankfully, it seemed to be looking at something _or someone_ else – but that didn't do much to take away from the danger of the situation.  
  
A woman laid on the ground just beyond the flames' reach. She seemed to be unconscious, blood spilling from her body in a steady flow.  
“Someone's hurt–” Obito made a step forward, but was immediately hauled back. “In case you haven't noticed there's a demon right in front of us”, Kakashi whispered pointedly,“meaning we should run. Right. Now.”  
  
“But it hasn't noticed us yet!”  
  
Kakashi grabbed a hold of him. “Don't tempt your fate, Obito!”  
  
“You should listen to your friend”, a voice rumbled above them. Pride hunched over them, fixing them in their place with pitch-black eyes. The magic it radiated was so powerful and sinister it sent a shock through Kakashi's body that paralyzed him with fear. Obito positioned himself in front of him despite his trembling body. The demon chuckled, although it resembled more of a roar cut short.  
  
“What brought you here, child?” It leaned in closer, eyes now mere inches away from Obito's face. “Are you that desperate to escape your pitiful circumstances that you run into the arms of danger? We all strive for worth. You know yours, deep down, too. What a waste of potential. Don't you agree? I can help you unlock your powers and make everyone recognize your true worth.”  
  
“Don't listen to it!” Kakashi thought he heard his own heart pound in his ears. This was madness! But he had to hold out until help arrived, there was no escape now. He only hoped Obito would not do anything reckless.  
  
Obito cried out, “Just– Just leave us alone! Go away!”  
  
“A resilient one, aren't you?" Its grimace twisted into something ugly. “Perhaps your friend's shattered bones will change your mind.”  
  
There was barely any time to react; claws lunged forward with such great speed they pierced the air, shock of sudden movement leaving a hole in everyone's breath. Kakashi closed his eyes at the sight of death reaching out to claim him – and in an instant it was all over.  
  
The night cried out in silence.

Still feeling the beat of his own heart, Kakashi dared to open his eyes. What he saw was a wall of fire engulfing the demon of Pride. It roared as vicious flames ate at its skin, rendering it to ash bit by bit. “You–!” A gust of wind hissed the remaining ashes at Obito who was kneeling on the ground, shaking. Immediately, Kakashi collapsed next to him.

“Are you alright?!”

Obito scrambled to his feet and put some serious distance between them. “Don't touch me!” His breath hitched. He held out his hands that were covered in flames. “I don't know how this is possible – Everything is happening too fast!”

Kakashi stared in disbelief, voice caught in his throat. “Obito… you're a Mage?”

“Maybe? I don't know!” He looked at him with a mix of panic and confusion, still holding out his hands far away from him. “Kakashi, I'm scared…” His words broke into choked sobs.

Kakashi looked around him. Between the crater still spitting fire, Obito's equally burning hands, the demonic ashes and the woman who still laid there bleeding out, he didn't know where to look first. He felt overwhelmed. Why was nobody coming? What was taking them so long? Did no one hear them this deep into Lowtown?

He got back up to his feet and slowly stepped backwards. “You– You stay right here, 'Bito. Okay?” Obito nodded, face hidden shamefully in his arms.

“I'm gonna get us help!” His steps turned into a dash.

-

When Kakashi returned – Templars and city guards in tow– the flames had already died down, burnt patches and smoke the only witnesses of its presence. He pointed them towards the woman, who he hoped would not yet need a burial. Once he did so, he returned to Obito who had curled in on himself. His breathing was shallow – although his arms were no longer aflame, the burn marks that stretched along them spoke of the state he was in. Kakashi completely tuned out the conversation the Templars were having in order to take care of his friend, so it came to him as a surprise to see one suddenly standing in front of him.

“You there, you're a Mage, right?”

Kakashi nodded on Obito's behalf.

The Templar waved the others over. “Seems we've found our perpetrator.”

Obito's head snapped up, but it was Kakashi who spoke. “Wait what?”

“You sure? He's just a child”, one of the others chimed in.

“ _And_ he's a Mage, an inexperienced one. Look at his arms.” The Templar pointed at Obito. “The flames were his work.”

The other shook their head. “That's just messed up. Someone must have put him up to it.”

Kakashi could not believe what he was hearing. “He didn't do it! He tried to help!”

One of the guards bent down and put a hand on his shoulder. “It's okay. He won't hurt anyone anymore. You're safe now.” The seemingly gentle gesture turned into a forceful one, holding him in place as they hauled Obito up by his arms, with little regard to his burns, provoking a loud hiss from the small boy.

“Take him to the Circle. The Knight Commander will take care of the rest.”

Obito looked at Kakashi with a lost expression. They didn't even let him explain himself.

“Understood.”

Kakashi helplessly watched as they dragged him away. The feeling of guilt was strangling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happening in Kirkwall right about now, I imagine LMAO I'll try my best not to take too long to update this time, but life is busy so I'm making no promises… I'm more invested than ever to continue writing this, though :D


	4. Closed Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito takes the first steps of being a proper Mage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty tame and mostly a set-up for future ones... enjoy the calm before the storm, I guess :')

The only thing keeping Obito conscious at this point were palms firmly pressed around his arms – the wounds echoed the heat of fire that had broken through his skin. He was in pain.

The night had ended, moonshine fading away to give way to the day which would soon kiss the city’s stone in greeting, waking its colors. But Obito would not be there to witness it. He was dragged through the entrance of the Circle, heavy doors shutting behind him, eyes trained on him from several directions – Templar and Mage alike. Feeling uncomfortable under the many gazes, he focused on the path ahead to ignore them as best as he could.

He was led through a seemingly endless corridor that spiraled up the guarded fortress. If the sun had risen by now, he wouldn’t be able to tell; there were no windows, only candles and lusters lighting the facility. Everything was drenched in a moody glow. The atmosphere was weighing down on Obito, giving him even more reason to keep his head low. He didn’t want to be here.

It was only when they suddenly stopped that he looked up. A woman was blocking their way, judging from her robes she was a Mage as well. Her hair was a fiery red, pulled back in several braids – it almost glowed because of the shiny orb embedded into the head of her staff. It was so bright, Obito saw himself standing in front of flames again.

“Move”, one of the Templars spoke,“you’re in the way, Mage.”

The woman simply crossed her arms. “Where do you think you’re taking this child? Have you seen the state he is in?”

“That is none of your concern. Now move.” The Templar speaking was having none of it and stepped forward, a warning sign, but the woman didn’t move an inch.

“Whatever this urgent matter of yours is, it will have to wait. This boy needs medical attention if you don’t want him passing out any second!”

His hand reached for his blade, but it was stopped.

“Don’t bother arguing with Kushina on matters like this”, one of the others spoke,“She’s even more bull-headed than the Grand Enchanter. Just let her do her thing and be on your way.”

“Aren’t you being a bit too negligent? We might be dealing with someone dangerous here.”

“Well, even a child can’t attest to anything if it’s dead.”

Obito wished he hadn’t heard that.

Kushina looked between the two arguing Templars with a disappointed look and then twirled Obito out of their grip, making sure not to hurt him any further.

”Hey!“ They called after her.

She simply waved back as she continued walking, leading Obito gently through the door nearby. ”You’ll find him in the library _after_ he’s recovered a bit.”

Her hand felt warm on his back, and Obito welcomed the feeling of comfort after such an overwhelming night.

-

“Make yourself comfortable”, Kushina offered a generous smile as she led him into the room. Obito sat down on the mattress and looked around. The floor was covered in various pillows, transluscent curtains parting it into smaller segments that gave the illusion of privacy despite the clear sign that multiple people slept here – it was still far more luxurious than what he was used to, so he felt a bit out of place.

Kushina sat down beside him and motioned for Obito to stretch out his arms. After his previous treatment, he complied only hesitantly, but he soon found himself relaxing beneath her soothing touch. This… didn’t hurt at all. She shot him another honest smile and her hands began to glow.

“Healing spells aren’t exactly my thing, but I know enough to take care of wounds like this.” Obito stared in wonder as his skin was mended together, leaving no trace of the marks along with their ache.

“It’s gone…” He looked up at her.

She patted his arms for good measure once she was done – light extinguished from her palms. “You’re lucky! Any later and it would’ve left some ugly scars. Magic can do a lot of things, but it can’t work miracles.”

Obito rubbed his recovered skin. “I didn’t know magic could do something like this.”

Kushina waved his reply off. “That’s because they don’t want you to know! Tell you what – they’re all just jealous!” She poked his chest, he giggled at the feeling. “Magic is a gift from the Fade, you should embrace it. Nothing pisses a Templar off more than a Mage with their pride still intact. Makes them furious.”

Obito grinned at Kushina's exaggerated expression, but then he remembered what she just called him. He was a Mage now and nothing could change that fact. He thought about Kakashi, Rin, the children from Darktown and Minato and suddenly felt incredibly far away from them.

“Will I ever see my friends again?” He already knew the answer – everyone knew it, it was the reason why many Mages chose to go into hiding and live a life on the run – but the shake of Kushina’s head still delivered a blow to his heart. He was back to being alone.

“I know how it feels, it’s not easy being one of us. I’d be lying if I told you, you’d get used to it.” She nudged his shoulder with her own. “But hey! The Circle is not all that bad, I promise. You’ll make a great many friends in no time! In fact, you have no other choice, now that you’re stuck here. Getting along with everyone will make your life a whole lot easier!”

Obito kinda doubted that – most of the Mages he noticed on the way up were way older than him and unless they were as cool as Kushina he wasn’t interested in talking to them.

“Oh, come on! Stop moping, you’ll only make it worse!” And without a warning, she hit the back of his head.

“Ow!” Obito yelped.

“Hey, what’s your name? I’m Kushina, but you probably heard that.”

“Obito…” He pouted as he rubbed the spot she had hit.

“Obito, huh. That’s a nice name! See, you’ve already made a friend!”

“Do you always hit your friends?” He couldn’t help but smile at his own question.

Kushina then got up and held out her hand. “Only if they’re being stupid. Now come, you’re supposed to wait in the library.”

-

When he heard them speak of a library, Obito, who had never been in much contact with books, had imagined a simple room with bookshelves – he would have never expected those shelves to be so huge or to hold this many books. Did people really read all of these?

Kushina led him to a section by the entrance where an entire table stood unoccupied. She pointed at one of the chairs and said,“Just wait here for a bit. It could take a while before they arrive – moving around in heavy armor is not exactly an easy task. Remember that.” She winked and just like that she disappeared. Obito had no idea what she was trying to imply and sat down.

He swayed back and forth on the chair, earning him some disapproving looks he barely registered – mostly from Mages than nearby stationed knights – while looking stubbornly at the ceiling. He was swarmed with wisdom he couldn’t make any use of. All because he was unable to make out the shapes in a book. And Kakashi wasn’t here to help him understand, either, so this was how he chose to spend his time waiting. He only stopped to get a better look, when he spotted something moving.

“Is that book floating?” He thought, although he might have said that thought out loud in his wonder.

“Not the brightest kid, are you?” A voice spoke suddenly directly next to him. Obito fell out of his chair.

He blurted in surprise, “How did you get here?!”

“I walked? Maker, you’re ridiculous.” A black cloaked Mage turned towards him, but did nothing to help him back up. His smile was twisted, although Obito couldn’t tell if he was actually smiling or if the scar along the lower half of his face made it seem like that. He tried to imagine what it would look like without and his eyes widened upon closer inspection. He looked almost exactly like Zetsu, minus the black patches on his skin, plus some actual clothes.

Again, his curiosity got the better of him, making him blurt out his thoughts. “Do you know someone called Zetsu?”

The Mage raised an eyebrow. “That’s me. Do you need something?”

“Wait, you ARE Zetsu? Since when are you a Mage?”

“Last I checked, that is me. Yes. I’ve always been here. Your name?”

“Obito…” He replied a bit dumb-founded, still trying to process this reveal.

“I see. Okay, _Obito_ , I don’t know what you’re on about, but let me tell you one thing about the Circle since you seem to be both new _and_ stupid. Ask too many questions and you get in trouble. Understood?”

Obito had been in the Circle for just a few hours and he already had a list of things to keep in mind. He was overwhelmed and _so_ confused. Why was this Zetsu being so rude?

“I guess… Hey, where are you going?” Obito called after Rude Zetsu, whom he just decided to call that in his head.

“I’m going to read. This is a library, after all. Now leave me alone.”

Obito would have liked to follow after him to nag him a bit more, but almost as soon as he was out of sight the Templars returned.

–

Obito was led to the top of the tower in complete silence this time. In front of him was a massive, ornate door with scribbles he couldn’t make much sense of marked on it. It opened.

The room he was forced to enter was full of clutter: parchment strewn across mahogany tables, several glass containers with unrecognizable fluids, and glimmering blue rocks that weirdly enough seemed to _sing_ – it was an organized mess.

Two figures stood before him that he was only able to recognize because of yesterday’s events: Knight Commander Tobirama and Grand Enchanter Madara. Immediately, Obito felt incredibly small, as if he were standing in front of the podium again and looking up at it.

“Is that the supposed Mage?” Tobirama spoke calmly.

“Yes, Knight Commander. We found him in one of the affected areas.”

Tobirama rubbed his face and walked up to them. “You’re trying to tell me a single Mage – a child – was responsible for this mess?”

“Err… No. But he’s the only Mage we found in the vicinity.”

Obito instinctively looked up at Madara. “I know nothing! There was just this huge demon that came out of nowhere.”

Madara’s expression remained unchanged.

“Did you say demon?” Tobirama faced Obito but looked at the Templar standing next to him. “Is that true?”

Madara who had his arms crossed, tapped his finger against his arm.

“Yes, we spotted some demonic ashes in the epicenter”, the Templar replied.

Tobirama closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, Madara laughed.

Finally, the Grand Enchanter spoke, “Your subordinates are as competent as ever.”

Tobirama side-eyed him. “Just because my brother was negligent with your behavior, doesn’t mean I have to be.”

“ _Funny_. I never said anything about Hashirama, yet here we are”, Madara spat.

One of the Templars cleared his throat. “May we leave now?” They must have felt as out of place as Obito did.

“Yes, you may retreat.”

The Templars left the room and Obito set foot to follow.

“Not you. You stay here”, the Knight Commander insisted.

Obito shrank in on himself and turned around.

Tobirama paced around the room exactly twice before coming to a stop. “We have no proof of your actual involvement, but as a Mage you are to remain in the Circle nonetheless”, he fixed Obito with a glare,“But don’t think that we can't make use of the Rite of Annulment just because you haven’t undergone the Harrowing yet. We’ll be keeping an eye on you.”

Obito understood exactly half of that sentence. Right of Annulment? Harrow wing? Was he supposed to know what that was? Either way, he didn’t like the sound of it. He already disliked the official confirmation of his incarceration – seeing no way out of it, though, he forcedly accepted it.

“Not resisting? That makes things easier, for the both of us”, Tobirama said,“Itachi, please help him get settled in.”

A young boy stepped forward from behind him and nodded. Obito hadn’t even realized there was another person in the room. Itachi had long raven hair and dark eyes like him. They looked very similar with the exception of the red mark glowing on Itachi’s forehead. Obito wondered what it meant, but was led out of the room before he could ask anyone.

The doors shut behind him with finality.

–

Obito was handed a set of robes that were a tad too big for someone as scrawny as him. Almost as soon as he put them on he was already dragged towards the next stop. Itachi didn’t speak, but he was nothing if not demanding in his actions.

They descended to the lower levels of the tower where warm candle light was replaced with the cool glow of blue lanterns. There were a significant amount of Templars stationed here in front of doors that were barred shut, too. The underground had an overall eery feeling to it that sent a shiver down Obito’s spine. He could almost feel their blades pressed against his skin in passing.

Upon seeing the two of them approach, an especially intimidating Templar opened a large door for them without a word. The room was glowing, radiating even. It was filled with a large collection of vials, shelf upon shelf narrowly pressed together, leaving barely any room for walking in the space between them. The liquid in their glass drenched the room in a deep red.

They stopped in front of a table with more vials placed on top; these were empty. Itachi held out his hand and Obito stared at his palm. A moment passed without either of them doing anything and Itachi retracted his hand, instead grabbing Obito’s. _Oh_.

Obito had just realized what he was supposed to do, when a knife slit across his skin. Naturally, he flinched and withdrew his hand.

“What are you doing?!”

“He’s taking your blood for your phylactery.” The Templar who had let them in suddenly spoke.

Obito kept his wound pressed shut. “My phylacte-what? Am I sick?”

The Templar laughed. “Apart from being a Mage? No, you’re fine. This is just so we can track you down, should you ever try to escape.”

Itachi held out his hand again.

“I don’t understand why you need my blood for that.”

“Clearly there is a lot left for you to understand, kid. Every Mage’s blood is unique, as is their magic. Now hold out your hand”, the Templar said, insisting on the procedure to be completed.

A few drops and the vial was filled with the same glow as the others. The Templar took it and tried to seal it shut, but the glass cracked in his armored hands. He furrowed his brows and looked around, eyes lingering especially long on Obito who was waiting for his sign to leave. Kushina’s recovery spell was starting to wear off and he felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. He wanted this day to be over.

After a moment of silence, he was eventually discharged and led to his room, but he could feel the Templars’ eyes trained on him.

-

That night Obito had his first dream. He found himself alone in a distorted place that mirrored the Circle; he thought he was alone, but another presence beckoned for him to come closer. It lured him deeper into the dream, leading him up the tower to a large door. He opened it and woke up.

-

The next few days passed in a blur, there was so much for Obito to get adjusted to: studying between actually learning how to read, getting used to constantly being watched and familiarising himself with his newly won powers. Before he knew it, days turned into weeks and suddenly he was nineteen. He was almost unrecognizable from the boy that entered the tower many years ago, although his face was marked with a weariness that told of his more than humble beginnings. Every now and then Obito met Minato in the hallways, visiting Kushina no doubt, but they hardly ever talked. There was something almost funny about the fact that a simple change of clothes changed their relationship to such an extent. Obito wondered how Kakashi and the others fared whenever his mind wandered away from the present, but he didn’t have too much time to think about the life he was forced to leave behind. There were a great many other things on his mind now.

Like the fact that new cases of demonic possession increasingly popped up within the Circle, sometimes even affecting harrowed Mages who should have proven immune to demonic influence. As a consequence, Knight Commander Tobirama issued an order that rushed every Mage to undergo their Harrowing as soon as possible, no matter how far into their studies they were - Never before had the Rite of Annulment taken place this many times.

“Do you feel ready for the Harrowing?” Obito asked, feet dangling off the bed he was lying on. It was cushioned and comfortable, but it no longer felt as amazing as it once did.

“You say that as if you could prepare for it”, Zetsu said, “The Fade is unpredictable. Who knows what kind of spirits I will meet. Maybe I’ll even end up possessed.”

Obito laughed. “I doubt any of the spirits are interested in possessing another demon.”

Over the years Zetsu and him had become close enough for Obito to give up the Rude prefix, but he still wouldn’t consider them friends. They hung out frequently though and Obito had come to appreciate his observative nature. Zetsu had his eyes and ears everywhere. If something of interest happened at the Circle, he’d be the one to know. And Maker knows Obito needed the distraction from the dull and repetitive life within this bunker. Not that learning about magic wasn’t exciting, but it’s not like he had a choice in it to begin with.

“Say it any louder and Templars might actually believe you. I’m sure you’d like to see me walking around with one of those red marks on my forehead and kiss their feet.”

Obito sat up. “Hey, woah. Don’t say things like that with Itachi around.” He looked at the teenager sitting across the room, buried in his books.

“As if he cares. He’s a Tranquil, I won’t hurt his feelings – he doesn’t have any.”

Although Itachi showed no signs of being affected by the nearby conversation, Obito felt the need to stand up for him. He could always rely on him, when he needed help. “Still, he’s a Mage like us. You should respect him.”

“ _Was_. He was a Mage. He’s the Templars’ dog now”, Zetsu corrected him ,“It’s too bad really. I heard his amazing powers are what made them turn him Tranquil at such an early age in the first place. He even passed his Harrowing when he was just ten.”

That caught Obito’s interest. “Really? No conversing with demons, blood magic or Templar-killing? Just… his powers? What could a child possibly do for them to go through with the Rite?” He asked the question, knowing full well himself how powerful even a young Mage could be. Taking out a demon of Pride was no small feat. Although thankfully no one ever asked him _what_ demon appeared that night. The fact that _a_ demon appeared was enough to necessitate close surveillance, even more so now in the news of recent events. Successfully passing the Harrowing was his only chance to get the Templars off his back at this point.

Zetsu eyed his posture. “You mean you didn’t hear the story about the Hellfire Mage?” He whistled. “You should ask around, that one’s one of the best the Circle has to offer.”

He had to admit, he was intrigued, but his body refused to move. “Maybe tomorrow. Don’t count on me moving even an inch today.”

Obito slumped back down in his bed with a sigh. Every part of his body was screaming at him from a full day of training. Unlike most Mages, he chose to improve his physical strength instead of his spells. Or rather, he was deemed useless for the traditional path because he had trouble conjuring up raw magic in his hands ever since the Lowtown incident. So, Kushina encouraged him to try becoming an Arcane Warrior instead, which was a more hands-on approach to magic. The idea seemed brilliant at the time, but Obito quickly found himself wrapped up in sword fighting lessons on top of everything else – There was barely a moment of rest left for him before another day began. But in face of the upcoming Harrowing, steeling both body and mind didn’t seem like a bad idea. Plus, he liked knowing he could take on any Templar on equal grounds in close combat now – not that they were content with this development, but they had to respect it as a part of his education.

“Sweet dreams then, princess”, Zetsu said in a mocking tone ,“make sure to knock on my door before you visit me in your dreams.”

“Oh, shut up! I never should have told you about that. I’ll _kick_ your door in.”

Zetsu got up from the floor and left, laughing on the way out.

-

_Clack – Pang – Clack_

The sound of wood crashing against wood echoed through the training hall. Obito took another sidestep to avoid an incoming lunge. Kushina always used to get him with those and finish him in a chokehold, but he was finally able to anticipate her movements enough to keep his ground. He went for the opening and struck down, but the hit didn’t connect – she had put up a barrier.

Obito huffed. “Can’t you at least let me have this one?”

Kushina straightened up and dissolved the barrier. “Nope! I want you to get creative with your style”, she mustered him, “But you’ve gotten pretty good at this!”

“I still don’t get what you want me to do… It’s not like I can cover my blade in magic to break through your barrier – it’s wood!”

Kushina smiled, but her own exhaustion started to show on her face. They had been training for a while. “Skill doesn’t come from power alone. If you want to beat me, you’ll need technique.” She hit him playfully in the side with her training sword. “Your swordmanship is good, but it lacks flavor. You fight like a Templar, it’s too straight-forward. It’s like you’re asking me to beat your ass.”

Obito snorted – the guards keeping watch definitely heard that one. He rolled his shoulders back a few times and cracked his wrists. “Alright, let’s see if I can think of anything. One more round?”

“That’s the spirit!” She beamed. “I’ll be extra hard on you this time. You’re no longer a child, after all.”

They both returned to their beginning positions and the match started. They followed almost the same pattern as before, except Kushina was absolutely relentless in her attacks now, giving Obito no time to breathe between each movement, forcing him entirely into defense.

_Pang._

The first hit landed against his left thigh.

_Pang. Pang._

Shoulder. Forearm.

“You’re losing”, Kushina taunted him with a confident expression. Obito gritted his teeth out of frustration. He hadn’t realized she was holding back this much on him all this time.

He recovered just in time to avoid her next attack, but it was a feint – instead another one aimed right for his face. This was going to hurt, even if it was just wood. He squeezed his eyes shut in a way that made him see red all the same.

_Clack._

He opened his eyes upon hearing the dull sound of wood falling to the floor. Kushina was staring at him… from the far end of the room.

“What just happened?” Obito inspected his body as if to find an answer.

Kushina picked up her training sword and approached Obito to collect his as well. “You’re finally making progress. We’ll work on that next time. Today’s training is over.” She leaned her head to the side.

That brought his attention to the space behind him. The Grand Enchanter motioned for the Templars that there was no need for action. Obito hadn’t even noticed he had come in while they were fighting.

Kushina took her leave when Madara walked up to him. “That was quite the impressive use of Rift magic.”

Obito scratched the back of his head. “Rift magic? Never heard of that one before.”

Madara eyed him. “It’s a rare and often overlooked art. Perhaps I will tell you more about it _after_ you’ve proven yourself. Speaking of, I’ve come to inform you that you’re to undergo the Harrowing tomorrow.” He took a step back, already turning away to mark his leave. “I suggest you take the rest of the day off, so you’ll be in high spirits.”

Obito didn’t know whether the Grand Enchanter just made a pun on purpose or not, but he tried his best not to let his bewilderment show. He only ever had to deal with this man in passing, so he had no idea how to best behave around him and if he had learned anything in his stay in the Circle so far, you could never be too cautious. He took Madara’s words to heart, though, and retreated to his room. Who knew what would await him.

-

Obito stood once more in front of the ornate door that marked the beginning of a new chapter in his life. He could decipher the barrier spell engraved into the wood with ease now – what happened in there, stayed there.

He took a deep breath and walked into the room where the Grand Enchanter, Templars and Senior Mages alike were already waiting for him.

It was time for the Harrowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope those of you still sticking around enjoyed reading this! Personally, I had a blast writing this Mage-only POV because I can't stand Templars, but I think that's obvious enough LMAO Sadly we won't be able to avoid them as next chapter will focus on Kakashi, though. Consider this a heads up, so you can brace yourself.


	5. Opened Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi makes a fateful decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we’re already back because I couldn’t stop thinking about this story. There’s some angst and time skips incoming.

Kakashi hadn’t slept all night. Images of horns engulfed in flames kept flashing in front of his eyes, blood filling the cracks of broken ground, the desperate look on Obito’s face pleading for help as he was dragged away. A layer of sweat weighed heavily on his skin, his limbs felt like lead. When the others woke and asked him if he was alright, he just got up and left. How could he tell them about what had happened last night? How could he tell them that Obito, their pillar of hope in these dire surroundings, would never come back again? That it was his fault because he told the Templars about him?

He was sure he heard them call after him, but the onslaught of his thoughts was drowning out the sense of their words. Kakashi just kept walking. First to the Docks, where he spent a few moments to stare at his muddied reflection in the water, trying to recollect himself. He took a breath with each wave splashing against the dock. Obito was a Mage and he was gone. Obito was his friend: he was warmth and comfort, he was _home_. Obito was a Mage: he was power and danger – he killed his father.

Kakashi shook his head. No, that wasn’t right. It wasn’t his magic that took his father from him. Obito wanted to help and got punished for it. His stomach turned inside out at the thought. What was he supposed to do now? For a moment, he wondered if they would let him visit him at the Circle, but then he scoffed at his own stupidity. Maybe that would’ve been possible in other towers spread across Thedas, but not this one – this one was a prison. The only people who could freely enter and leave were part of the City Council or the Templar Order.

He got up and allowed himself to wander again, feet dragging him towards Lowtown’s street market. The Smithy’s booth was booming with business today; it looked as though half of the district had swarmed around it. They probably came here to stock up on arms after learning of the darkness stirring within the city. Kakashi couldn’t blame them, he had seen it with his own eyes. He somehow managed to push past the mass of people, but almost immediately stumbled into someone.

“Sorry”, he quickly apologized and kept walking.

“Hey, Kakashi!“ The person called after him. Immediately, he recognized the voice: it was Rin. She waved and, with a few quick steps, joined up with him.

“I was about to go visit you all – How is everyone?”

Kakashi tried not to cringe; that was the worst possible question she could have asked.

Without waiting for his answer, she elaborated. “I heard about what happened last night. Is everyone okay?”

He stopped in his tracks. “How do you know about that?”

Rin tapped her fingers against the brown bag she was holding up against her chest. “A Templar stopped by my father’s shop today and I overheard their conversation.” She bit her cheeks visibly. “Seriously though, are you okay?”

Kakashi looked away. “Some of us had it worse than others.”

She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off, “Obito was taken to the Circle.”

He expected her to be surprised, but she seemed unfazed. “He’s a Mage? … I had no idea.”

“I don’t think any of us knew until last night.” Kakashi felt his mood spiral down again, but he hoped it didn’t show in his voice. “I didn’t know what to do, so I called the Templars for help.”

“You sold him out?!”

“What else was I supposed to do?” Kakashi snapped, “They would have found out anyway!”

Rin shoved him away from the main street. “You don’t know what they might do to him in there!” She continued in a forceful whisper,“Kirkwall’s Circle is hell. They _break_ their Mages.”

Kakashi was taken aback to see her so agitated. He had only ever known her as a gentle, kind-hearted person. He slumped down against the wall,“Well, it’s too late now.”

“Only if you don’t do anything. You can still help him.” She crouched down in front of him. “Get him out of there.”

Kakashi looked into her eyes to see if she was joking. Break him out of the Circle? She was essentially asking him to commit a crime. “I didn’t know you cared this much about Obito.”

The brown paper bag crunched within her grip. “It’s not about him, it’s about principle. The Circle is wrong. It tears families apart and drives people to madness. How can anyone support that?”

“That’s a dangerous opinion to have in Kirkwall.”

“Everything in Kirkwall is dangerous. It can’t stay that way.” She pushed herself back to her feet. “What you do is up to you, but don’t let fear stop you from doing what’s right.”

Kakashi still couldn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth. Clearly, Rin was no ordinary girl. Her words spoke of intellect that was rare among simple townsfolk. He was starting to see why Obito had been charmed, but his own feelings prevailed.

He let her help him get back to his feet. She held out the bag she was holding and smiled. “Here, eat a bit. Life is a lot less grim with a full stomach.” He didn’t even have to look inside to know what was in it. The bag was warm and the smell of flour and sugar permeated it.

“Why are you doing all this for us?” Kakashi couldn’t help but ask.

“I’m only doing what I wish people had done for my family, when we fled here from the South.” She swayed on her feet. “I simply like helping people.” She looked at him once more before turning away for good. “Think about what I told you. Let me know when you make up your mind. I’ll find a way to help you.”

-

Kakashi spent the following nights rearranging his thoughts. Rin was right, there were still things he could do. He just had no clue what they were. The weight he had felt in his stomach had been replaced with a weight on his shoulders. He owed it to Obito to at least try helping him, after growing up together. He shuffled through his scarce belongings, looking for clues, and eventually stumbled on the letter he had received the other day. He hadn’t touched it since. Kakashi doubted it would help him in any way, but opened it all the same. Sakumo was known for extending his sword on behalf of Mages more than once, perhaps he left behind something that could help him.

_From Sakumo Hatake,_

_To my Beloved Son, Kakashi Hatake._

_I hope this letter finds its way to you safely. I would have given it to you personally, but I don’t think I’ll still be around by then. There is so much I want to tell you, but not nearly enough time to say it all. So let me make sure to tell you the most important thing._

_I’m sorry. After I’m done with this, you will have to grow up by yourself. It won’t be easy and you might come to resent me – That’s okay. I knew what was at stake when I took on this task and went through with it all the same. I guess I’m selfish like that. I promise it was for a good cause, even if people might have told you otherwise and you might no longer believe me. Still, I owe an explanation to you if I already can’t provide you with anything else._

_Did you know your mother was a Mage? She was a force of nature, really – She could strike you down mercilessly like thunder, but most of the time she carried herself with collected elegance. I see a lot of her in you. I was captivated by her person the moment we first met. The other Templars did not share my view, though, they only saw her as the bundle of power that dwelled within her which made them treat her accordingly. When you were born without magical powers, we both sighed in relief because you would not suffer the same fate, but it also meant that you could not grow up along with her. It broke her._

_I want to make the Circle a better place for Mages. It gives birth to too many tragedies and at some point you can’t help but look away. I have decided to take matters into my own hands and it will probably cost me my own life. Tonight I will help a group of Mages escape so that they may reunite with their families. This is not the first time I have done so, which is why I have already raised suspicions – I will most likely be executed by my own men._

_You’re probably asking yourself why I’m risking it all for these people and the answer might be too frustratingly simple for someone as smart as you; but I’m doing it because it feels right. There is a woman among them that reminds me much of your mother. She has given birth to a baby boy as well, but, unlike you, he is a Mage. The father is a promising young man from my squad, so I want to help them if I can. If all goes well, then this letter loses its purpose – I sincerely hope that is the case. I love you and I can’t wait to see you again._

_Watching over you always,_

_Your Father,  
Sakumo _

The last few words started to blur together as his vision clogged up with unshed tears. He held the paper against his chest and allowed the well to break open. For the moment it felt like he was speaking to his father again, only to have him ripped from his life again. He got caught up in a wave of grief and let it sweep him through its current.

-

When he woke up, he was still clutching the letter tightly. The air felt cold against his skin, which meant that it was dark out. His eyes were tired, but his body refused to let him fall back asleep, so he decided to huddle up to the wall near the fireplace. If the others had heard him wail earlier, he was feeling grateful that they let him be. He didn’t like sharing his emotions.

Kakashi mistook the sound of steps for fire cracking through splinters of wood, so Minato’s sudden appearance took him by surprise. When he looked at him, everything fell into place.

“You’re still awake?” Minato spoke in a hushed voice. “I saw Obito at the Circle today, so I wanted to check up on you.”

Kakashi shot up, startling the knight in the process. “How do I become like you?”

“Huh?” Minato set down the supplies he had brought. “What do you mean?”

“I want to become a Templar.”

-

It took no convincing to make Minato put in a good word for him at the Order and make him begin his training, which meant that he probably had seen this day coming. For the next few years he invested himself into becoming a knight. It was an experience that shed light on how corrupted the Order was from within, but his spirit never wavered: Kakashi had made up his mind and he let his father’s words and Obito’s memory guide him in moments of doubt. Especially when the religious chants to the Maker he was expected to memorize began to get to his head.

He started out as a simple city guard at the age of sixteen, patrolling the streets during the day and giving what little earnings he made to the children in Darktown. His efforts and skills went above and beyond everyone’s expectations though, so he quickly began climbing up in rank. Soon the title of Captain was attached to his name, and he had his own squad to command. By now he earned enough to pull his friends from Darktown out of the slums and helped them secure a new life outside of Kirkwall. When he watched them leave, he felt like he could finally fully focus on his task. Minato liked to praise him for his diligence, but Kakashi saw no particular value in a Templar’s work compared to a regular guard’s. And even if he did, Rin would make sure to keep him grounded – as it turned out, she had her own motivations to infiltrate the Circle, so she relied on him to remain as mentally stable as possible despite his vocation.

It was when he was offered his first satchel of finely ground blue powder, that he was officially recognized as part of the Order _and_ that his sanity was affected. This powder came from an ore called Lyrium: it granted the power to dispel and resist magic, but it was highly addictive as well. Once he realized that, Kakashi tried to make as little use of it as possible, but it was hard to abstain from it completely – he had already felt its song hum in his veins, filling him with power and draining him of it at the same time whenever it lost its effects. He had asked Minato how he managed not to increase the dosage, but he simply told him not to give in and to endure. A lot of this whole Templar ordeal seemed to rely on not giving into temptation, but he found that scarcely anyone truly exercised that. If anything, Templars seemed to harbor some of the most sinful people he had ever seen, giving in to lust and greed at night so that they could pray to the Maker the following day.

He was in his twenties when he was finally able to set foot into the Circle as a full-fledged Templar. Over a hundred Mages were accommodated here, so he thought nothing of it when he couldn’t find Obito immediately. His duties as Captain rushed him from one place to another anyway, so it’s not like he had a lot of time to look for him. The fact that he was getting so close to seeing him again was enough, though, to make him persevere.

-

“Kakashi!” A voice called out to him. It echoed through the hallways made of stone and marble.

Kakashi stopped mid-walk and turned around. Asuma, one of his squad members, approached him. “Wait, it’s probably _Ser_ Kakashi now, isn’t it? This will take some time getting used to.”

Kakashi shook his head with a sigh. “ _Please_ , don’t. I couldn’t care less about formalities. Just call me my name.”

Asuma gave his shoulder a firm pat. “Ah, but you got promoted. That needs to be celebrated! Any chance I can convince you to come to the Hanged Man tonight?”

“Absolutely not.” Kakashi didn’t even hesitate to consider it.

“Eh, worth a shot”, he let his hand slide down his arm,“You gotta let lose now and then though, Captain.”

  
He cleared his throat. “ _Kakashi_.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Asuma crossed his arms, but the disappointed look didn’t linger for too long. “Oh, look who’s coming.”

A young woman who recently joined his squad walked towards them. Kurenai. Kakashi would not have learned her name so quickly if Asuma wouldn’t constantly gush about her. It also helped that she was good at her job.

“Ser Kakashi, the Knight Commander wishes to speak with you.”

Kakashi gave Asuma a tired look, but the other only laughed.

“Too bad for you, _Captain_. If you change your mind about the drinks, you’ll know where to find us.”

-

“ _Knight Commander._ ” Kakashi bowed his head upon entering the Council’s office. Tobirama was turned away from him, arms crossed behind his back.

“Sorry to call you in at such a late hour, Ser Kakashi.” He turned around and losened his posture. “I understand you’ve had a busy day. Please, take a seat.”

Kakashi obliged all too gratefully. A full day of wearing heavy armor wore you down eventually.

The Knight Commander sat down across the table. The moonshine that filtered through the stained glass behind him created a halo around his silhouette, candles placed on the table lit a husk of orange across his face, making his otherwise hazel eyes appear almost red. “Drink?”

Kakashi waved his offer off. He didn’t want to drag this out.

“Good. I’ll cut to the chase, then.” He produced a document from the inside of his armor and slid it across the table. “The Circle is in unrest. We have too many reports of demonic threat coming in and it’s starting to feel like a witch hunt. Everyone is suspecting everyone. Naturally, we have tightened security to maintain stability, but some of the more… rebellious Mages are inspiring others to take action. Frankly, the situation is getting out of control.” He took a deep breath. “I understand you’re a skilled strategist and I value your insight.”

The pause that followed hung heavily in the air and it made Kakashi realize for the first time just how influential he had become if the Knight Commander himself was asking him for advice. He had to choose his words carefully now, he didn’t want to ruin his chances of breaking Obito free by dooming him along with the other Mages. He looked at the document which turned out to be the report of a Harrowing. He skimmed through it at first but then read each line carefully. This was seriously a mess.

“How is such a thing possible?”

Tobirama sunk back in his seat and crossed his arms. “We don’t know, it has never happened before. But I suspect the Grand Enchanter has something to do with it, seeing as he was one of the few people unaffected. That, or he knows something about it. We can’t get him to talk, however.”

“Fair enough.” Kakashi straightened in his seat and gestured at the parchment, “What I don’t understand is why you let this Mage get powerful enough to pull something like this off.”

Tobirama laughed then. “This is how you know you haven’t spent much time at the Circle. In order to have them all behave, you need to give them the illusion of control. Let them study their power, but don’t let them use it – the consequences of using it irresponsibly are clear enough for most to know their place.” His expression reverted to its previous grim state. “This Mage had never shown powers of such extent during his studies before. If he had, he would have been made Tranquil or killed.”

Kakashi rubbed his temples. Maybe he should have accepted to go drink with Asuma after all.

“So why has he been locked in the dungeon then if he’s so dangerous?”

“It’s exactly because we don’t understand what happened that he’s in there. The First Enchanter and Grand Enchanter both have spoken out on his safekeeping, so he’s untouchable for now. Madara especially can’t seem to shut up about preserving his powers. He’s nothing if not adamant in his beliefs.”

“Seems like you have your hands full, Knight Commander.”

“That I do, which is why I want you to help me. As of today, I am temporarily transferring you to the Circle. I need someone of your quality to keep this Mage in check until everything gets resolved. I expect you to be there tomorrow.”

Kakashi got up and bowed his head. “Understood.”

“Oh, and keep him away from the Grand Enchanter as best as you can. I don’t trust that man one bit.”

Kakashi doubted he could outsmart him that easily if the Grand Enchanter’s reputation was anything to go by. Within the context of formality, though, he accepted the order.

“Good. Now go get some rest, you’ll desperately need it in the weeks to come. May the Maker guide you.”

-

His transfer didn’t bother him too much, in fact, this was probably the best opportunity to do what he initially set out to do. Kakashi had no need to pack anything, as he would be provided with everything he needed at the Circle. He only made sure to leave a letter for Rin at his office to inform her of the state of affairs – although he still had no idea how and if they could pull this off. But first, he would have to figure out how to solve this situation.

He descended down to the Tower’s underground, where the stationed Templars honored his presence by saluting him. If he had the time, he would have admonished them one by one, but that wasn’t what he came down here for. He finally stopped at one of the barred doors where the Mage was supposedly kept and took a deep breath.

The barred door opened with a squeak, letting in a sliver of light into the small, dark chamber, revealing a hooded figure sitting pressed against the wall. When it looked up at the source of light, Kakashi’s breath got caught in his throat.

The Mage’s face slowly morphed into a sneer. “My, fate sure does funny things… _Kakashi_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd we’re finally entering the main part of this story. :) Thanks for reading so far!


	6. Changed Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi’s investigation doesn’t start off well.

“Don’t tell me you’re one of _them_ now”, he practically snarled, “Why are you here? Were the other Templars not good enough?”

The sneer faded from his face where it was replaced with a dark glare. Even with the constellation of scars covering half his features, there was no doubt about it – this was Obito, though Kakashi didn’t want to believe his eyes. He found none of the warmth he had expected to see: the spark in his eyes that once used to light the dark alleys of Kirkwall had vanished in its shadows. Only twisted misery remained, running along the furrows of his skin that seemed to travel down to his exposed right arm. He didn’t want to imagine how he got this way; this was a lot to take in. Kakashi forced himself to stay collected.

Obito shifted in his shackles, propping an arm on his knee. “Wait, don’t answer that. I don’t actually care.”

All other words seemed to have failed him, so he settled for the most obvious. “What happened to you?”

Obito laughed, but it was a far cry from genuine. He laughed and leaned his head back, hood cascading down to his shoulders, revealing the familiar dark of his hair – which was much shorter now. “You Templars always ask the wrong questions.” He narrowed his eyes. “Why don’t you go ask your Maker? He seems to be in charge of your holy actions.”

So someone _did_ this to him? Kakashi knew about the rumored mistreatment at the Circle, but he had never actually seen its effects until now. Maybe there was a reason for that.

A hand landed on Kakashi’s shoulder and he turned his head to the side. For once, he was grateful that a colleague interrupted him in his train of thoughts.

“As you can see, he’s quite the handful, Ser. Just let him bark for a bit and he’ll calm down. Any way I can help you?”

“Just tell me something.” Kakashi turned his attention back to Obito who seemed to listen intently. “How long is he supposed to stay down here?”

The other Templar shrugged with an audible noise of metal. “Orders are he’s to remain here until the situation’s more stable… Maker only knows when that is. This quarantine-like state is getting to us all.”

“I thought the Grand Enchanter was involved in this case. Is he not doing any check-ups?”

Obito scoffed, but it slipped their attention.

“You’ll have to escort him to his office for those. We have limited everyone’s mobility, Grand Enchanter included. It’s a safety precaution.”

Kakashi sighed. This was just getting more and more complicated. “Anything else I should know about?”

“Yes, Ser. I will make sure you receive a detailed status report by the end of the day. A lot has happened here recently.”

“That will be all then, thank you.”

“ _Ser Kakashi_ ”, the Templar bowed their head and returned to their nearby post.

Once they were gone, Obito spoke again. “ _Ser Kakashi_ ”, he repeated in a perfect impression of the other Templar’s voice. “You really climbed the ladder, huh. How many Mages did you have to push into the dirt to get here?”

The answer was ‘none’. Sure, in his line of work he had to apprehend them, but Kakashi never abused his power to do anything beyond that. To him, they deserved equal treatment in all regards – they were not exempt from being punished for their wrongdoings. It was a change from his previous beliefs, when he blamed all magic for his father’s death, perhaps a way to reconcile with himself and his past. He doubted Obito would believe him, though, considering his volatile state.

“Not everything is what it appears to be, Obito.”

“You don’t need to tell me that, when you clearly don’t know what you’re dealing with either.” Obito pulled himself up and approached as far as the shackles allowed. Barely two steps away now and standing tall, the power he was exuding was overwhelming. The magical presence left a ringing in his ear. “Once you strip everything away, it all comes down to pain. Templars seem to know to that best.” He huffed. “It’s funny how I expected to never see you again, even though I sometimes even looked forward to it. Yet here you stand – clad in their armor – and all I feel is disgust.”

“It doesn’t have to be this way.” _I’m trying to help you._

Obito glared at him. Despite being bound, his entire demeanor screamed threat. “Just get. Out. Of. My. Sight.”

The door was barred shut again and Kakashi ran a hand down his face. He had not been prepared for this encounter. He was going to need some time figuring this place out before he could deal with another reality check. For now, that status report seemed to be his best bet. While he was waiting for that, though, he would have to talk to some people. Kakashi made sure not to let his shoulders hang low and made his way out of the underground. The Templar he talked to earlier held the door open for him. When he walked through, they pushed something into his hand.

“You might need this.”

Kakashi was handed a gleaming red vial. He turned it around in his hands and noticed ever so shallow cracks.

“A phylactery?”

“So you can track your Mage down if he ever disappears on you – he likes to do that. Don’t bother looking for him, just activate it to immobilize him for a bit. You shouldn’t have a problem then, he’s usually not too far.”

Well, this was off to a good start.

-

Kakashi found himself in front of the Grand Enchanter’s chamber. Since he seemed to play a central role in all this, it made sense to talk to him first. Although Kakashi didn’t consider his odds of getting anything useful out of him very high. He knocked, waited for a moment, then opened the door.

Madara stood behind his work desk upon which several books were splayed open. Judging from his expression, he seemed to be concentrating on something. Without lifting his eyes from the pages, he addressed his visitor. “A Templar with manners? You must be new here.” He closed the book in front of him shut. “What do you want?”

Kakashi stepped closer to the desk. He cast a glance at the table and assessed its contents. “I’d like to know what happened at the Harrowing that caused all this.”

“Wouldn’t we all like to know?” After receiving a tired stare, he added, ”For once, I’m feeling charitable, so I’ll indulge you. What is it exactly you’re looking to understand?”

“Harrowed Mages don’t just get possessed during the Harrowing of another Mage like that. Yet somehow, they all turned into abominations and had to be killed. All of them, except for you and the Mage who was examined. Surely there is something you know.”

Madara didn’t seem to be bothered in the slightest by the subtle accusation. “No Harrowing is ever the same – the Fade shifts constantly, adapting to the consciousness entering it.” He circled around the table, gliding his hand across the surface. “Knowing _why_ it happened, would imply that I somehow controlled it. Not a single Mage has ever managed to tame the Fade – yet. At least not without drenching themselves in blood. However, the Circle is monitored by Templars at all times which rules out any possibility of blood magic being at work.” He stopped in front of Kakashi, holding his gaze with a calculating stare. “Does this answer satisfy your curiosity?”

That was a lot more than Kakashi had expected, but it didn’t tell him anything useful about his involvement. It only confirmed his concern that the Grand Enchanter knew how to play mindgames. The Knight Commander was right: He wasn’t going to get any answers from him.

“If there is nothing else you need, I’d like to return to my work”, Madara eventually added.

“Your research on Obito’s powers I assume?” Kakashi only hoped he made the right connection between the report’s description and the books in front of him.

Madara’s eyes narrowed for a split second. “You’re new and you already bothered to learn this Mage’s name? _Who_ are you?”

_Shit_. He didn’t mean to let that slip. “Kakashi Hatake, I’m investigating this case. I read his files before I arrived here.” It was obviously a lie – He was actually still waiting for those along with the other documents.

“Hatake. I see.” Madara’s expression became unreadable. “Yes, understanding his powers is part of understanding what occurred that day. Although I have to say I’m impressed you were able to tell just from looking at my desk. Most Templars don’t bother studying what they are dealing with, much less understand it.”

Madara didn’t seem to waste the opportunity to gauge him for his motivations. Kakashi had to wrap this up quick. “I just happen to have keen eyes.”

“That I can tell. I’m sure they will be of great use.” The Grand Enchanter smiled, but it didn’t seem genuine. His eyes seemed to pierce right through him.

“Right. Well.” Kakashi, suddenly feeling unwelcome, made a half-step towards the door. “I will leave you to it then.”

-

Kakashi closed the door behind him with a sigh. He was already worn out and the day had barely begun – and this time Kirkwall’s endless amount of stairs weren’t to blame. He doubted enough time had passed for a visit to his room to be worth it, but he decided to stop by anyway. A short moment to collect himself was desperately needed.

The room he stepped into was nothing short of luxurious with a bed and even a bathtub of his own. It was furnished with beautifully crafted furniture made out of dark wood, which created a stark contrast to the brighter colored objects in the room – it was all arranged in good taste, but Kakashi found no joy in it. At times like this, the perks of his status felt like a burden. It made him feel guilty for being offered what so many others could only dream of. Thankfully he wasn’t going to spend too much time in here to dwell on it. He walked to his desk which had a tidy surface – no papers in sight – then checked its drawers. Empty. As expected, he would have to come back later. When he walked out of the room, he was surprised to see a Mage walking through the corridor by himself.

“You’re not supposed to walk around unaccompanied for now”, he called out to him. He’d like to spare him the trouble if he could.

The Mage turned around, revealing a sunburst mark glowing in a bright red on his forehead. A Tranquil. He simply nodded and continued walking, probably fulfilling a command he had been given.

Kakashi watched him leave, admittedly fascinated by the unsettling sight of him, and decided to return to his duties in the underground. He would have to face the reality of this situation and the role Obito played in it at some point. Although he didn’t want to accept that he was actually guilty of anything: The Obito he knew would never act on malicious intent and he refused to believe that this had changed. He was going to get to the bottom of this, prove his innocence, and get him out of here.

He removed the lock to Obito’s cell, braced himself to see his beaten state once more, but his expectations were proven wrong yet again. When he opened the door to a mass of black, he found only darkness and nothing else.

The cell was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter, because I want to make sure I don’t end up rushing things too much :') Next chapter we will finally have some more interactions between the two, though. So yay!


	7. Collecting the Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi gets thrown right into the center of the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, there's a torture segment at the beginning, but it's nothing too graphic - I hope.

Obito felt sweat drip down his forehead; He was focusing hard not to scream, gritted his teeth to fight back the urge. His body felt warm where the knife had pierced it, blood pooling around the piece of metal stuck in his flesh no doubt. He didn’t dare to check, though, in fear of it making him lose his composure.

Another hit came.

He let out a shaky breath and looked back up at his aggressor, who had dragged him out of his cell for another interrogation. Obito wondered how they hadn’t killed him yet after months of fruitless attempts to get him to talk – but he guessed that they enjoyed the process of making him writhe in pain. He would make sure they regretted that, though. He just had to endure.

“I will ask again. _How_ did you do it?”, the Templar spoke.

Obito chuckled between breaths.

Shadow loomed over him. “What’s so funny?”

“You ask me the same shit every time, expecting something to change.” He took a deep breath to prepare himself for the action he was going to provoke. “Do they not teach Templars how to be creative? Did all that Lyrium get to your head or are you just that useless?”

He felt the color red more than he saw it, when the next hit came. Cold metal of armored knuckles scraped his face hard enough to draw blood – his nose had probably been broken. He barely had time to recover from that blow, when he felt a twist in his shoulder. Obito winced as the knife was slowly pulled out of it.

“You’re right. Let me be more convincing this time.”

The drums of adrenaline pounded in his head. It dulled the pain in his side, but the sensation was so overwhelming, Obito was starting to feel nauseous. He could feel the hum in his brain: He wasn’t going to hold out much longer. Obito’s breath picked up when he saw the knife get dangerously close to his face – his entire body was screaming at him to run, but he couldn’t move an inch.

This was going to end horribly.

-

Kakashi stared at the empty space before him. When they had warned him that Obito would wander off, he hadn’t expected for it to happen so soon. He started to wonder if the shackles actually served any purpose.

He reached into his pouch and pulled out the phylactery he had been given. The vial pulsated with a low glow in his grip. He actually had no idea how these things worked – he only knew there was actual magic involved – but they did their job.

The other Templar had told him to make use of its immobilizing spell, but Kakashi didn’t like the idea of holding such control over someone else – he chose to simply follow its glow instead. He took a whiff of Lyrium and concentrated on the liquid inside the vial to feel its pulse. Now he only had to let it guide him.

It led him further downstairs to the deepest levels of the Circle. The hallway was dark and quiet, with the exception of humid stone dropping water onto rough floor tiles. The phylactery shone brightly in his hand, lighting the way forward.

Kakashi wondered why there were no Templars stationed here, when he suddenly heard a deafening scream from one of the rooms up ahead. Alerted by the sound, he ran towards it. The closer he got, the stronger the light shone through his fingers. Obito was in there!

He heard loud banging followed by another scream that was cut short. Kakashi made haste but before he could even reach the door, the screams stopped and the door opened.

Out stepped a man covered in blood, on the verge of passing out. A strong red light radiated through Kakashi’s fingers.

Obito leaned against the doorframe, eyes fixated on him.

“You’ve just missed the show, Bakakashi.” He somehow managed to sound smug despite his state. His face looked almost unrecognizable. “Now get out of my way.” Obito pushed himself off and walked past him.

Kakashi grabbed his arm. “Where do you think you’re going?”

He stopped in his tracks. “Away from here”, he turned his head to look at him, “away from you.” With one swift movement, Obito shook himself out of his grip and continued walking. “I’ll go clean myself up. I suggest you do the same after you’re done here.”

Kakashi peered into the room Obito had just stepped out of and immediately regretted it. Blood was splattered all over the walls, running down the cracks, gathering into puddles of dirt on the floor. Off to the side, there was a shelf that had been knocked down along with several utensils. They were clearly meant for torture – but there was no torturer in sight. Kakashi could only assume that the lumps of flesh on the floor once represented one or more people, but he tried not to elaborate his thoughts. He had never witnessed anything of the like before.

A chill ran through his entire body as realization dawned on him. Kakashi turned around and looked into the hallway he just came from.

“Obito… did you really do this?”

-

Kakashi decided to follow the scent of blood instead of the red glow in his hands to conserve the Lyrium’s effects. His pace was quick, but nowhere near urgent to alert anyone nearby. Hopefully Obito had a good explanation for what happened.

Due to the safety regulation, the Circle’s halls were almost completely empty, with the exception of a patrolling Templar here and there. When Kakashi passed by one of them, he held his phylactery up, upon which the other pointed him towards a door.

A few steps and stairs later, the smell of fragrant candles and herbs filled the air – these were the bathing chambers. Kakashi felt a bit uncomfortable as he walked by a handful of Mages currently bathing. Not because they were nude, but because their assigned guards were a tad too close to them for his liking. Then again, this fit right into the Circle’s reputation.

He continued walking through clouds of vapor, following the splatters of blood on the ground until he reached their source. When Kakashi looked up, he saw Obito, who was in the middle of undressing himself. All words left him.

Obito pulled open his midnight blue robes, revealing an outfit that shone like a black sun against the robe’s bright red insides. Although it might as well have been blood. He let the cloth fall to his side, and started pulling at his turtleneck, though the movement seemed to cause him pain. Once his upper body was bare, Kakashi was surprised to see that unlike most Mages he was quite built. Not just that, the scars he had assumed to only cover face and arm actually covered half his body. The entire half, judging from the peek he got before Obito turned away from him.

“Should’ve known you would be one of the desperate ones”, Obito said while taking off his pants.

What. _Oh_. Kakashi realized he must have spaced out. He tried to keep his eyes focused on Obito’s face in order to not worsen the impression when the man walked over to the bathtub. He watched him sink into the water.

Kakashi cleared his throat, grasping for the next sensible thought. “I just came to bring you back to your cell.”

“Well, you’re doing an awful job at it”, Obito said. He splashed his face with water and rested his palms there for a bit. When he removed them, his wounds were gone – his skin was completely unharmed. Kakashi wondered why he was covered in this many scars if healing spells were this effective.

Both of them remained silent for a bit.

“You probably want to know what happened down there”, Obito began with a wave of hand. “For those reports of yours”. The splash of water reminded Kakashi to stay focused. The fragrant air in here really was relaxing.

“An interrogation gone wrong, I assume.”

“Close”, he paused, “it was a visit from Justice.”

“Justice?” That word sparkef the images from before in his head. What was so just in butchering someone else?

“Not all that is just, is good.” Obito turned around and propped his head on his arm. “Sometimes it only creates more harm.” A smirk creeped along the edge of his mouth.

Kakashi was at a loss with this sudden cryptic talk. “What do you mean?”

“You’ll figure it out in due time.” Obito eyed him. “Now, if you don’t want to fuck, I’d like at least _some_ privacy while I bathe. You can ask me later about this, I don’t care.”

_That_ was straight-forward, though he should have expected nothing less. Half out of embarrassment, half out of respect for his boundaries, Kakashi turned around. He noted that this interaction with Obito had been much more manageable here than when they talked in the cell, though. Perhaps it was the bath at work.

“Not that desperate after all, I see.”

“I have a job to do”, Kakashi reminded both of them.

He was mocked with a chuckle. “I thought humiliating Mages was a Templar’s only job.”

Kakashi couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “I’m not like that.” Clearly it would take some time to convince him.

“I guess only time will tell. Let’s see how long you last.” Obito sank further into the water with a splash, announcing the end of the conversation.

-

Thankfully the walk back downstairs didn’t provoke any other unforeseen events. After he had escorted Obito back to his cell, in heavy silence, Kakashi immediately made his way back up. He would have to write a report on what he had seen, though he didn’t know what that was. His mind was going several miles a minute, trying to make sense of what Obito had told him, but he kept reaching a dead end. If Obito was telling the truth, then he could simply ask him for more information. Kakashi kind of doubted that would be the case, though, considering he was back in his cell.

As expected, he was met with the sight of a stack of parchment towering on his desk. Hasn’t he been incarcerated barely three months ago? How was there already so much to report on?

-

Kakashi had been buried in catching up on Obito’s case for so long, he forgot how much time had passed. At least for now, Obito had gifted him with the blessing of cooperating enough to not cause any more problems. His replies were still full of snark and too vague to really help him, but at least there were no further breakouts. It left him with enough spare time to sift through the various reports in the evenings, often working late into the night.

He hadn’t even bothered yet to file in the report of his sightings from weeks ago, he simply didn’t know enough. On top of that, it almost appeared tame compared to the reports he had been reading. Demonic possession, Mages and Templars suddenly going missing, only to later be found in a puddle of blood… The state of the Circle seemed irrepairable – and all events spiraled back to Obito’s arrival. No matter how he tried to reconstruct them, he always found some connection that put him in the center. Either as a witness or through direct involvement.

Kakashi was getting frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair and slumped down on his table. There had to be more to it. He didn’t come here just to find out that Obito was the one Mage who actually deserved to be here. No, not deserved. He couldn’t allow himself to fall back into old thinking habits now.

The door to his room opened, interrupting his train of thought.

“Knock knock?”

“You’ll never break that habit, will you? Just come in, Minato”, Kakashi replied, exhaustion veiled around his words.

Minato stepped inside and took a look around. “I heard about your transfer, so I thought I’d stop by one of these days.” He approached the work desk at the far end of the room. “Nice place.”

Kakashi sank back into his chair, letting his head lean over the edge. “Thanks, I hate it.”

Minato chuckled. “Did I come at the wrong time? You seem tired.”

“When am I not.” He shoved the documents to the side. “Knight Commander gave me one hell of a job keeping this place in check.”

“So I’ve heard.” Minato took a seat in the chair facing Kakashi. “How does Obito fare?“

That’s the last thing he wanted to talk about now.

“Better than one would assume, worse than one would hope.” It was the truth, but it stung his tongue like poison admitting it.

Minato looked at him and sighed. “So your plans look rather bleak as of now, I assume.”

Kakashi’s head shot up. “What are you implying?” His eyes searched Minato’s for an answer.

His mentor shifted in his position, leaning over and propping his elbows on the table. The light of the candle flickered when he spoke. “I know why you’re really here.”

-

Bonus: It’s kind of hard to describe, so here’s what I imagined Obito to look like. Although he wasn’t wearing the fur... yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love ending my chapters like this HAHA


End file.
